The Fame Ball/Show/DJ/Act I
North America ''The Heart (Interlude) The show is mainly divided into four parts with the last part being the encore. The main show begins with a video introduction called "The HeART" where Gaga appears as alter-ego ''Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. The video is shown in projection on a giant screen in front of the stage. As the video approaches towards the end, a countdown from ten to zero happens, Gaga's face is shown wearing the video sunglass, and flames engulf the screen as it drops. Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png Free02.png Free.png normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png Free05.png Images01.jpg :Lady Gaga — Sunglasses by Versace (Mod. 372DM 900), black hood, one piece and iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga Paparazzi :''Related article: Paparazzi The stage was covered in fog with three plates in the middle of the stage. Each plate had mirror pieces glued on them and was hold by a dancer. As the song progress, Gaga emerged from the "wall" with her dancers moving the plate as if it was a spyder leg. This was the first installation of the show called "Spider/Paparazzi shutter dress". Gaga wore a futuristic black dress in geometric patterns with a triangular piece on her right breast and peplum. Gaga comes out in the center as the plates roll around and she starts singing "Paparazzi". 4343082310_72da628382_o.jpg Publici 500DPI72RGB530018.jpg Publici 500DPI72RGB530014.jpg 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston 001.jpg|1 Gagapaparazzidress.JPG 4-25-09 Fame Ball Famous Club 001.jpg|2 5-6-09 Fame Ball Bobby Bones 2nd Chance Prom 001.JPG|3 5-6-09 Fame Ball Bobby Bones 2nd Chance Prom 002.jpg 5-6-09 Fame Ball Bobby Bones 2nd Chance Prom 003.jpg 5-8-09 933 Summer Kick Off 001.jpg|4 5-8-09 933 Summer Kick Off 002.jpg 5-9-09 Fame Ball KISS FM Wango Tango 001.jpg|5 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 001.jpg|6 ;Lady Gaga #Mirrored dress by Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga: March 12 to April 11, May 1 to May 4, June 8 to June 19, 2009 A. Sunglasses by Versace, open-toe ankle boots by unknown: March 12 to June 19, 2009 2. Black leotard with gold shoulders: April 25, 2009 (Worn the entire concert) 3. Black glittery outfit: May 6, 2009 (Worn the entire concert) 4. Black leotard with jacket and cap: May 8, 2009 (Worn the entire concert) 5. Mirrored dress with black jacket: May 9, 2009 6. Sparkly silver outfit: June 19, 2009 (Worn over the Mirror Dress during "Paparazzi") ;Dancers : #Plate with encrusted mirror pieces by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga — March 12 to September 29, 2009 #Jeans and leather jacket ''LoveGame After "Paparazzi", she falls down while the plates cover her and they move. Gaga comes to the top of the pillar and sings a combination of "Starstruck" and "LoveGame" as she is joined by her dancers in tracks and jackets and hands Gaga her trademark disco stick. Publici 500DPI72RGB530017.jpg Publici 500DPI72RGB530020.jpg Silver Dress.jpg 09-03-31 Boston.jpg #Disco stick by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Starts next where Gaga frolicks with her dancers. Free04.png Asia The Heart (Interlude) The show is mainly divided into four parts with the last part being the encore. The main show begins with a video introduction called "The HeART" where Gaga appears as alter-ego ''Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. The video is shown in projection on a giant screen in front of the stage. As the video approaches towards the end, a countdown from ten to zero happens, Gaga's face is shown wearing the video sunglass, and flames engulf the screen as it drops. Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png Free02.png Free.png normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png Free05.png Images01.jpg :Lady Gaga — Sunglasses by Versace (Mod. 372DM 900), black hood, one piece and iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga LoveGame As the curtain descends, the stage is covered in fog and Gaga stands in position with her dancers holding her trademark Disco Stick. Gaga immediately goes into a singing LoveGame along with a dancing routine. 09-03-31 Boston.jpg|1 #Mirrored dress by Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga: June 8 to June 17, 2009. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich '' Starts next where Gaga frolicks with her dancers. Wears same outfit worn during LoveGame as seen above.